Truth or Dare
by Captain MadHat
Summary: Its christmas break and House and Cuddy have plans but first they are going to celebrate! huddy and chasecam


Cuddy walked down the corridor looking for the source of raucous laughter. She didn't have to look further than the diagnostics department. It was Christmas and House had just incredibly difficult case. He and his team were obviously celebrating as they had the next two days off, as did Cuddy and all the heads of department. She and House had plans for the weekend; they had finally worked out their issues.

The blinds were drawn; Cuddy frowned and flung open the door causing the people inside to yell. Her eyes widened at the sight of her diagnostics department and Wilson all seated around House's desk all in various states of undress. There was also a suspicious smell in the air. House was the most dressed, he was only missing his shoes, Wilson and Chase were without a shirt, Cameron was without shoes, stocking and her vest and poor Foreman was in his boxers and singlet. They all stared at Cuddy slightly guiltily

"Hi Cuddy" Wilson winced.

"What the hell is happening here?" Cuddy demanded

"Well we were playing cheat, then Wilson decided to make it interesting by making it truth dare cheat then Chase suggested to make it strip truth dare cheat. If you are caught cheating then you must remove an article if you win then you get to ask the dreaded questions! Wanna join in?" House said all this with a flourish and a smirk. Cuddy frowned at him before shrugging "You are wearing too many clothes House I'm going to kick your ass."

House grinned and toasted her with his red mug which was full of something other than coffee "That's my party pants"

Everyone else was slightly amazed and amused at House's nickname. Cuddy was going to join in their ludicrous game?

Cuddy smirked and walked into the conference room and came out with a chair, she sat next to House because it was the only space available. House smirked and dealt the cards, Cuddy stole his mug and took a sip from it, and it was rum. She smiled slightly and by the look of it House hadn't drunk that much, he knew not to mix meds with a lot of alcohol. He was pretending to drink to keep them all drinking, there would be a bottle under his desk that would be half full she knew his tricks. He drank but not enough to dull his sense that's why he was winning. His competitive nature overtook his fondness of alcohol. Everyone watched her, she shrugged "He is healthy and I couldn't be bother to get my own cup, come on lets play."

Everyone eyed her except for House who smirked and they started to play. The banter was incredible as House constantly kept it flowing, as he and Cuddy played footsies under the table, Cuddy every so often kicking him if he got a little out of hand. Foreman threw down his cards when House caught him out and announced he was out and then he stumbled into the conference room and passed out in the armchair. House was in his element, his stiff proper duckling was comatose and by the looks of the two across from him, they would be going home together, if they got that far. Cuddy knew that's what House's plan for them was. They played another two rounds, Cuddy lost her shoes and stockings, House his shirt, Wilson extracted a nasty truth about Chase and House dared Cuddy to kiss the first person she saw outside of the room.

An unfortunate lady cleaner outside got kissed by her dean, the next day she handed in her resignation saying she had been traumatized. House never let her forget it.

Wilson finally rolled his eyes and said "I'm out; I'm going to go home as I have had very little to drink. See you all in two days, thank-god for Christmas."

"Amen to that, we are going to have some hangovers to get over, damn I like being the head of department, I get important holidays off."

Cuddy giggled, she was still sharing House's mug so she knew they would both only be a little tipsy by the time they left. House smirked and turned to Cuddy

"Deal woman."

"Yeah hold your horses."

Cameron and Chase were more than a little distracted by their own games to notice, Cuddy and House flirting, House was shirtless and Cuddy was eyeing his rack. House knew the end of this night could be very interesting, Cuddy was always fun when she was completely relaxed. They dealt and Cameron lost her top, House and Chase whistled appreciatively. Chase then dared House to stand on his balcony and serenade whoever was above him. House glared at Chase before stumping to the door and singing a lullaby to the patient above him, who turned out to be a sixty year old gay man with Alzheimer's and a thing for blue shirts.

That dare never left that office or House's bedroom.

Chase next lost his pants and was down to his last article of clothing a pair of boxers with hearts on them and Cuddy made Cameron kiss House, much to House's disgust. Cuddy was going to pay.

Chase then dealt the cards and after a few throws House yelled "Cheat Chase"

Chase blushed, House smiled evilly "Ok seeing as you are about to lose your last article of clothing and as much as I want to embarrass you, I don't really want to see your little man, so Cameron you are to take Chase to the nearest broom closet, have your wicked way with him then take his boxers and then hang them in the nurses station tomorrow morning. I will check in the morning, so you have all night."

Chase and Cameron grinned foolishly before stumbling out of the diagnostics hands all over each other. House rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair "Damn I thought it would go on forever."

Cuddy stared at him incredulously "Wasn't it your suggestion?"

House smirked "No actually I was just gonna drink and play Wilson in poker but they all trooped in and that game evolved."

Cuddy laughed and relaxed back into her chair "Come on lets go, we can check out Chase's boxer's in the morning."

House grinned and heaved himself out of the chair; they shouldered their bags and walked down the hall together. They stopped dead when they saw what was strewn on the floor in the middle of the hall…Chase's boxers and the rest of Cameron's clothes. House and Cuddy grimaced "I said closet, Jesus Christ…"

They just then heard a yell and joy and they grimaced again. "Two drunken naked doctors loose in the hospital, House you idiot" Cuddy glared her patented death glare.

House winced "Yeah well by that sound they made it to the closet they just undressed before it, come on it's lockable on the outside only, lets lock them in there and you send a page saying it's not to be opened until tomorrow afternoon."

Cuddy nodded not really thinking and they proceeded down the corridor to the closet where by the sounds, hot sweaty sex was happening. Cuddy quickly locked the door and they practically sprinted away.

They slammed into the elevator gasping and trying to contain their laughter.

House smiled at Cuddy who was leaning against him, she smiled when she realised what her position was. House tilted her chin up and kissed her; Cuddy punched him and said "Not at work!"

House looked around and waved at the empty elevator "Yeah and we are so in the middle of a large crowd. I need therapy after that encounter."

Cuddy rolled her eyes "Come on lets go home, I need some of my own therapy and no cracks about going a seeing how serious that man was!"

House looked disappointed.

A/N Ok I sort of stole this idea from another fic, just the whole strip truth dare thing, the rest is my I promise. Ok that's my little amend for the day and if the author of the other fic reads this and gets annoyed I will take if off. I'm sorry but I can't find the fic I was thing of and I can't remember the author; it is from the MMAD world that's all I know. Ok big thanks to all who reviewed my other stories and for those who read situation reversed I can't find the episode in the first season and I have only seen a few of the 2nd so I don't know wails I'm sorry! If I find it I will tell you!

xxPhoenix


End file.
